


Frustrated

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Sad Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: It's Kaede's birthday and the frustration over her father not being here to celebrate it makes her dog him to Anju. Her grandmother then shows her old videos of how much she means to that goofy old man.





	Frustrated

"Watch these." Was all Anju said before she went back to cleaning up the kitchen, sitting a frustrated Kaede in front of the television, the first video popped in.

_"_ _Honey, I'm home! Where's my princess?" Kotetsu exclaims after coming through the door, a small baby with her mother's skin crawling over to his feet. With a laugh, he whirls her up above his head, then into his arms where fat cheeks were kissed._

_"_ _I don't get a kiss? I made her!" Tomoe jokingly berates from behind the camera, her husband shaking his head with a melodramatic facial expression._

_"_ _Nah," He breathes, holding his daughter close before he leaves for the kitchen._

_The camera follows him. "Do I ever get to spend time with her when you get home?"_

_The father takes a moment as he's pulling out bottles with one hand to think about it before giving her the same answer as before._

The video jump cuts into another.

_Tomoe's hushed giggling behind the camera could be heard as she traveled carefully into the living room where shades are drawn. In the plush recliner, Kotetsu is passed out, a light snore coming from an open mouth. Kaede, curled into his chest within a carrier, fast asleep as well._

Jump cut, this one taken with a cellphone.

_From afar, thought to be taken by Muramasa from the unimpressed sigh, Kotetsu is weaving in and out of the aisles with a basket half-filled and his daughter in the front. Obnoxious car sounds and loud, high pitched giggling his heard echoing throughout the store._

Jump cut.

_There's a fort made from the couch cushions and throw pillows with a sticky-note posted on the front that says, 'No Moms Allowed!'. Tomoe clears her throat from behind the camera, Kaede's giggling intensifies._

_"_ _What's the password?"_

Jump cut.

_Someone else is holding the camera, showing Tomoe trying to calm down a fussy and restless Kaede in her arms. The door opens, and Kotetsu is instantly by her side before lifting his daughter up and away. The tears and babbling ceases._

_"_ _She wanted to see Kotetsu this entire time," The mother sighs. "Why do I even try anymore?"_

Jump cut.

_"_ _He does this every morning before going to work." Tomoe states, holding the camera towards her husband and daughter at the kitchen table._

_Kotetsu makes airplane noises as he feeds Kaede each spoonful of baby food which make her more willing to eat it. If she refuses, he makes a funny face which gets her to laugh to open her mouth. This goes on until the jar is empty and the father gets up to go to work._

_"_ _Antonio called. He was asking about having a drink after work to catch up."_

_"_ _I'm not taking my baby into a bar."_

_"_ _There's going to be a day where you can't be with her every second when you can, you know," She breathes, "You have friends and family missing you."_

_"_ _The best thing that has ever happened to me is_ her _. Everything else can wait."_

The video stops, Kaede realizes the stupid grin that made its way on to her face. She wiggles her mouth a little to get rid of it before pulling out her cell phone to call her dad, who had left a 'Happy Birthday, Princess!' message in her voicemail box that morning.


End file.
